Reunited Again
by xiao-sakura
Summary: Sakura has moved to Hong Kong, and is attending universtity there. What happens when she meets some old aqquaintances? S&S and E
1. Default Chapter

Reunited Again   
  
Disclaimer: Any and all of the CCS characters do not, Repeat DO NOT, belong to me. They are the property of Clamp. I think. And if the storyline belongs to anyone in particular let me know, and I'll remove the story.  
  
" Blah" = talking  
  
"BLAH" = yelling (duh)  
  
'Blah' = thinking  
  
Arigato for reading. Please enjoy!   
  
"KAUJII!" Touya Kinomoto yelled towards the girl who was running happily empty-handed up the stairs in front of him. He shifted the heavy box in his hands, trying to get a better grip. 'Stupid piece of shit.' He thought angrily.   
  
"Touya!" Sakura Kinomoto whined. She was his little sister, and desperately hated his pet nickname for her. She was NOT a monster, contrary to what he said. An evil thought struck her as she saw him struggle with the box he was carrying.   
  
"Oh, Touya..." her singsong voice should have alerted him to his predicament, but he was too busy to notice. " Did you know that it is much easier to carry boxes without ticking lovable sister sorceresses off? They just might do a little SPELL," Sakura stressed the word while reciting a spell off in her head. "And make the box seem heavier than it actually is?" her sugar sweet tone was a sharp contrast to the vile words that her older brother spouted off at her when he noticed that weight of his package seemed to double.   
  
Sakura glared at him, causing him to stop. "Do you use that language around your daughter?" she asked angrily.  
  
Touya managed to look both sheepish and angry silmultaneousy, a feat that made his sister have to stifle giggles. "Of course not!" he snapped. " I am a GOOD father!"  
  
" Then why, brother dearest, do you use those words around me?"  
  
"Because I'm not your father. And besides, I have heard you use them."  
  
"Do not!" Sakura yelled, incensed.  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
They continued on this way for the remainder of the way upstairs. Sibbling relationships are wonderful, aren't they?  
  
Finally, they stopped arguing when they reached the floor that Sakura would now be living on. "So, brat? What do you have in this box anyway?" Touya said as he set the box down on the landing with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Shoes" was Sakura's absentminded answer as she looked at the keys in her hand, trying to find the correct one to her dorm room. "Ah ha! Found it!"  
  
"Shoes?" Touya just gaped. He wasn't one for repeating things, but still... how could shoes weigh that much?  
  
"Yeah, shoes." Sakura walked down the hall, trying to find the correct room. When she stopped, she noticed that her brother was still standing in the same place, glancing openmouthed, as he looked back and forth between her and the box in question.  
  
"Umm... Touya? Aren't you coming? This is my room." She said, pointing to the white door in front of her.   
  
"What? Oh yeah," Touya said as he regained coherent thought and followed after her, the box in his arms again. " Shoes?" he questioned tentatively.  
  
"Yes, Touya, shoes." Sakura sighed as she opened the door successfully. She walked around the room, glancing appreciatively at the surroundings. Motioning towards the floor inside the door, and out of the walk space she said, "Just put the boxes there onii-chan."  
  
It was Touya's turn to sigh. "Why can't you help me carry stuff again?" he asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
"Because my dear older brother decided that I should go skateboarding with him and his friends. One of his friends pushed me down and broke my wrist. Without movement in my wrist, I can't successfully lift anything. Sound familiar?" Her bright and cheery voice made Touya want to groan in despair.  
  
"Are you at least happy that he is in the hospital now?" Touya said with a small bit of anger in his voice. Yami shouldn't have been fooling around near Sakura anyway. It was the quickest way to die by Touya's hands. 'Nobody hurts my kaujii.' He thought affectionately.   
  
"Not really. You shouldn't hurt people, even if they do mess up." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, that mistake was unforgivable. You'll have that cast on for a couple of weeks still." Touya argued.  
  
"Maybe, but look how pretty it is!" She said happily. Instead of letting all of her friends sign it, Sakura had opted to put her signature flower on it. Now, the pale pink cast had splash of white cherry blossoms all over it. Even Touya had to admit that it looked pretty good.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to get the rest of your junk." Then, he walked out the door and went down to the car.  
  
Eighteen boxes and four hours later, all of Sakura's necessities were up in her room and unpacked. But one thing was still missing. "Kero!" Sakura cried out horrified. She rushed to her pale pink backpack and opened it up.   
  
A golden yellow creature that highly resembled a stuffed animal with wings flew out at an astonishing speed. "FINALLY!!!" The creature yelled. "What were ya tryin to do? Kill me?" He raced around the room on his wings, apparently enjoying the freedom of fresh air. Finally, he settled on the bed, glaring at Sakura.  
  
While Touya muttered something along the lines of "Wouldn't that be nice if we did..." Sakura tried consoling the small stuffed animal. She brought out a package of chocolate pudding and a spoon, and suddenly Kero yelled "PUDDING! Yay!"   
  
Within seconds the dessert had been demolished and now resided in Kero's stomache. A growling noise was heard, and the small guardian blushed. "Do ya have anymore?" He asked.  
  
Sakura couldn't stand it anymore and burst out laughing, along with her brother. Screams were heard throughout the small appartment as a small flying stuffed animal chased the laughing Kinomoto siblings around the room.  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? Should I continue? I really want to, but I'm not sure. It has sooo much potential....  
  
Please review! Luv you lots, xiao-sakura 


	2. Chapter 2

Reunited Again: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all of the CCS characters do not, Repeat DO NOT, belong to me. They are the property of Clamp. I think. And if the storyline belongs to anyone in particular let me know, and I'll remove the story. Oh yeah, and I don't own Starbucks or any associating trademarks.   
  
" Blah" = talking  
  
"BLAH" = yelling (duh)  
  
'Blah' = thinking  
  
***Flashback***  
  
~*~POV Change~*~  
  
Arigato for reading. Please enjoy!   
  
  
  
After teasing Kero and his sister for a while, Touya decided that it was time to leave. True, one of his reasons may have been that Kero had bitten his finger, but Touya really wanted to get back to his doting wife and daughter. 'I really am happy... aren't I' he mused as he gathered his belongings, consisting mainly of a jacket and some trinkets that Sakura had decided to give to him when she discovered that there wasn't THAT much room in her apartment.   
  
'Sakura... I really wish you were happy.' His lovable sister hadn't been truly happy in years. First, the guy she loved had dropped out of her life completely. No e-mails had been exchanged, no letters, no phone calls, nothing. The saddest thing was that he had promised to keep in touch, and Touya had believed him. The kid had annoyed the hell out of Touya at first, but when he seemed to actually care for Sakura, Touya had relented. Slightly. He had never expected the baka to hurt his happy go lucky sister so much. Hell, he hadn't thought the idiot would hurt her at all. But he had.  
  
'Stupid Chinese gaki.' Then, Tomoyo moved a couple of years later. She had kept in touch with Sakura for a few years, but suddenly, the letters had just stopped. Completely. When Sakura sent a small note to Tomoyo, asking what was wrong, the letter was returned with a stamp indicating that Tomoyo no longer resided where she was previously thought to have lived.  
  
The biggest change in Sakura's life had been when they moved to Hong Kong three months ago. Their father had received a job at a local university there, with a higher income, and less hours. Sakura had already been accepted at one of the universities in Hong Kong, so it was decided that she would transfer in at the beginning of the next school year. Touya, not wanting to be away from his father and sister, had packed up his own small family, and moved as well.   
  
It was amazing really. The change in Sakura was not only visible, but you could feel it. Within the first week here, she had reverted to her normal happy-go-lucky self that she had been as a child. Albeit, it was not a complete reversal, but a noticeable and welcome one.   
  
Touya was startled out of his reverie by the object of his thoughts; his younger sister who was waving her hand frantically in front of his face, trying to get a response. "Touya, oh Touya? Are you okay?" she said in a worried tone.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine brat. Just thinking, that's all." He looked at the clock and cursed. "Damnit!!! Omasu is going to kill me!" he all but ran out the door before he remembered one very important thing.   
  
Turning around, he seized Sakura in a rushing hug, ignoring Kero, who fluttered around their heads, muttering about his mistress's lack of air. When he released her, he pressed a cell phone into her hand. "Here. Omasu wanted this to be your start of school gift. It's from both of us, and for some reason my loving wife wants me to take the bill. Just no long distance calls, ok?"  
  
Sakura laughed lightly. "Thank you, onii-chan. Remind me to thank Omasu when I see her next time. Say hi to my niece for me, will you? And give her a hug too."   
  
"Will do, brat. Got to run!" Then, Touya ran out of the room and headed towards the stairs.   
  
As he walked down the various flights, he noticed a group of people going up. To be precise, there was two guys, one with chestnut hair and the other with black, and a girl with black hair and purple highlights.  
  
For some reason, Touya felt as if he knew the chestnut haired boy and the girl. The only problem was that he didn't know from where, and how he knew them. Shrugging the feeling off, Touya continued down, hoping that somehow his sister would be truly happy here.  
  
~*~Sakura~*~  
  
She looked down at the cellular phone in her hands. Looking at the design, she noticed that it matched her cast. Pale pink with white cherry blossoms on it, making it look as if they were scattered by the wind.   
  
Sakura turned the phone on and was delighted to see "We love ya Kaujii" as the opening message. 'Arigato Touya' she thought to herself, since it was obvious that the phone was his idea and that he had programmed it. A small smile danced on her lips as she read through the contacts that her brother had put in for her. 'Hmm... let's see... Touya, Omasu, Daddy, and Yukito.'  
  
She heard laughing out in the hall, and decided that she should take some time to actually get to know the surrounding area well. By that, she meant it would be nice to go to the local Starbucks and get acquainted with a Frappachino.   
  
Looking down at herself, Sakura could find no fault in her appearance. But, she wanted to be cautious, so she looked at the mirror.   
  
A pink tank top complemented her natural curves, while embroidered cherry blossoms fell down the front. Faded blue jeans were clean and cut in such a way that made her look good without looking slutty. Her pink Puma's matched her outfit as well, and her Jansport backpack was slung across her shoulder haphazardly. 'Figures. Never look good when you need me to, but otherwise I guess I look ok.'   
  
Grabbing her cell phone at the last minute, she walked out the door, only to almost run into the laughing group of people. As they passed, Sakura felt a familiar green aura surround her and envelope her in it's warmth. But, as abruptly as it had came, it left her, making her feel empty and alone. She shrugged the feeling off. 'It couldn't be him, could it?' Turning, she walked downstairs, trying to find comfort in the Starbucks across the street. 


End file.
